This invention covers a manual trigger-dispensing device for liquids, for example for the hygiene of the home, the deodorization of rooms, the treatment of fabrics before ironing, and the like.
Trigger devices are very widespread, as can be seen on supermarket shelves, especially for their ease of use and functionality. Every year many hundreds of millions of pieces are produced.
It is therefore well understood as a structural simplification of the device, for example in the sense of a reduction in the number of components, is particularly appreciable, since it allows a considerable reduction in production and assembly costs.
For these reasons, numerous solutions have been developed in which one or more valve devices of the dispensing head are integrated in other components.
For example, the document U.S. Pat. No. 8,365,962 shows a trigger dispensing in which the vent valve, which allows the passage of air from the outside environment into the bottle during the suction phase of the liquid and prevents the escape of liquid from the bottle to the external environment during the other operating phases, is integrated with the deformable bulb that creates the pressure chamber.
However, it is essential that these simplified-structure solutions maintain excellent functionality; in the case of the integration of the vent valve, for example, the Applicant has observed that drawbacks may arise due to an excessive rigidity that does not allow the rapid entry of air into the bottle during the suction phase of the liquid.